I Remember You Miss You
by HylianTyler
Summary: A one-shot Bubbline fan fiction. This is my first story so please be easy on me! The story takes place shortly after "I Remember You" where Marceline recalls the good times she had with Princess Bubblegum. Rated T for mild language and some girl-girl kissing and stuff like that. Hope you enjoy! :D Ways to improve are welcome!


"I Remember You…I Miss You"

**A one-shot sugarless gum fan fiction. This is my first story so please be easy on me! The story takes place shortly after "I Remember You" where Marceline recalls the good times she had with Princess Bubblegum. Rated T for mild language and some girl-girl kissing and stuff like that. Hope you enjoy! :D Ways to improve are welcome!**

Ice King had left Marceline's house. He had taken the song they had written together and along with that, had left with Marceline's good memories. It had been a long time since Marcy had good memories. The past few years had been nothing but pain, confusion, and loss. Sure she had good times with Finn and Jake, but none as good as when she was wandering with Simon and was safe… Or when she and Princess Bubblegum were together.

Marcy flew over to her couch and lay down. "Damn I miss the gold old days," she said to herself. "When everything worked out, when I was…happy." She tried to remember those days she spent with Bonnie. The walks, the dinners, the late night they had spent talking, the love they had shared. Everything was so…perfect. As if no matter what, they would be together and happy forever. But all good times must come to an end…

It happened years ago, but for Marceline, it still hurt like a fresh wound. Marcy's father did not approve of her relationship with the princess. But she did not listen. She continued to meet with her love in secret and was still happy. Then one day, she screwed up. Marcy had gotten so comfortable with the meetings; she didn't even notice that her father was following her all the way to the Candy Kingdom.

Marceline flew into Bonnibel's room like she always would. She walked up behind the princess, hugged her, and kissed her cheek. "Sup Bonnie?" The princess looked at her and smiled. "Hey Marcy. You ready for dinner?" Marceline looked at her with a seductive smile. "I'd rather go for dessert." She moved down to kiss the princess's neck. "Oh no! Not yet!" She began to walk away to her door. "Come on now." "Oh c'mon Princess don't be a killjoy!" But Marceline walked to the door with her.

Meanwhile outside the room, Marceline's father had seen enough. It wasn't the being with a girl that bothered him; it was the being with a goody-two-shoe like Princess Bubblegum. He began to fly back to the Nightosphere.

Marceline arrived back at her house later that evening. "Phew! That was a good dinner! Too bad Bonnie wouldn't let me have any "dessert."" She threw her jacket on her couch and was greeted by a surprise when she turned on the lights.

"Hello Marceline."

"Dad? What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"What? A father can't greet her daughter?"

"You never visit. And what father would break into his daughter's house at 2 in the morning?!"

Marceline's father stood up and walked over to her. "Sweetie, there's something I have to tell you."

Marceline sighed. "I expected that. Alright then, shoot."

"You're not allowed to see Princess Bubble gum anymore. That's an order."

Marceline instantly became red with anger and created two fists. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE BONNIE?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE BOSS OF ME!"

"I'm not going to let be with someone as pure as her. You need to be with someone from the Nightosphere. Someone as dark as you are."

"HOW DARE YOU?! I WON'T STOP SEEING HER! I LOVE HER! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Marceline's father sighed heavily. "I had a feeling you would say that. That's why I did this."

He took out a small mirror and handed it to Marceline. The mirror rippled and began to display an image. It was the Candy Kingdom. And it was under attack.

Two large bat monsters were stomping and crushing the kingdom. Buildings were on fire, candy people were running, and the castle was next. The image zoomed in on a castle balcony, someone was standing there. It was Princess Bubblegum. She was scared. A sight Marceline thought she would never see. It looked like she was crying. She was screaming for help. "MARCY! MARCELINE WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The image was cut.

Marceline was furious. She looked down and began to cry. She wanted to fight back, but she knew it would be hopeless. She couldn't beat her father. So she had no other choice…

"Alright you bastard. You win."

"I didn't want to do this Marceline. But I had no choice. You have to be with someone like you. It's only nature."

"Just go. Leave now…."

"Sweetie-"

"I SAID GO! GO AWAY AND LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU BASTARD! GO TO HELL!"

And all these years later, she remembered every second. Every word stung like a thousand bees. Yes she had been with Bonnie after, but it was always with Finn. Not just the two of them. And they could never talk about it. They didn't want Finn to feel weird. And Marceline wanted to make SURE that her love was okay.

Marceline flew up to her room and lay in bed. "Oh Bonnie… I miss you…"

And for the countless time, Marceline had cried herself to sleep…

**And that is the end to my story. I know it's sad, but this has ALWAYS been my favorite pairing. And I wanted to just kind of write about what happened to them. Advice is always welcome. And most of all…THANKS FOR READING! ^_^**


End file.
